


A Miracle

by Friendly_Techpriest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional crisis, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Techpriest/pseuds/Friendly_Techpriest
Summary: Pharah is operated to save her life. Mercy is ravaged inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the writing prompt by r/pharmercy

“Quickly! We need her in the operating room!”

“Get rid of this armour!”

Medics and nurses are massing around Pharah’s stretcher.

Encased in her suit, gaps of broken machinery show deep wounds.

A monitor attached to the stretcher is flashing alerts in bright red.

Mercy is there, ahead of them. Her face a petrified mask.

Still in her Valkyrie suit, the battle medic is doing her best to move people out of the way.

“Hurry up! Come on!”

They arrive at the elevators. The medics enter a car and the doors close.

Suppressing a whimper, Mercy takes the stairs, flying over them.

The operating section is full of injured soldiers. Stressed doctors work as best to save them.

Mercy reaches Pharah’s room.

The door is open. They are removing her armour.

_Oh God..._

Without the suit, her wounds look even worse.

Her stomach is pierced by numerous bullet holes. A chunk of meat is missing from her shoulder.

Fighting a sense of dizziness, Mercy can’t help but sneak inside.

“Doctor Ziegler?” a tall man in scrubs approaches her.

“I know this is important to you, but I have to ask you to step out.”

Mercy stares at him for a moment.

“Yes, I’m sorry. You are right.”

Mercy stops at the entrance.

“I beg you, do whatever it takes to keep her alive.”

The man simply nods, then closes the door.

* * *

 

_It’s my fault._

Sitting on a bench in front of the operating room, Mercy has stripped herself to the undersuit, her Valkyrie unit scattered on the seats.

_I should have seen it coming. I am doctor Ziegler! I am Mercy! Why didn’t I save her?_

No sound can be heard from the inside.

_The craft came from below. I could have seen it. I should have seen it._

She hides her face with her hands.

_Oh God what am I going to do?_

Running shakes her from her thinking.

Mercy raises her head just to see Ana Amari dashing through the corridor, stopping at the door in front of the doctor.

“Is she in there?”

Ana’s eyes are like bullets shot in Mercy’s head.

Her face doesn’t bear emotions, but her tone is clear.

“Y-yes...”

“Angela...”

Mercy whimpers.

“I’m sorry Ana. It’s my fault. I was careless. I did such a stupid thing...”

Ana stares at her, her lips shut.

“I thought we were doing good. I got distracted...there was an enemy craft and jetpack troopers and...oh God!”

The doctor starts crying, collapsing on the bench.

“We thought it was clear. _I_ thought it was clear. But I was wrong...”

Pharah’s mother keeps silent, her gaze fixed on the Swiss doctor.

“Fareeha had shot down the aircraft with a missile but...I don’t know how but it regained altitude and fired at us with its machine gun...it was so fast...”

Mercy resumes crying, lowering her head.

“Did you lost sight of this craft?”  
“W-what?”

“You heard me.” Ana takes a step forward, towering over Mercy.

“I...yes, I did. It went under the clouds. One of its engines was in flames. I was sure it crashed but the soldiers kept us occupied...”

Ana sighs.

“Then it’s not really your fault.”

“Of course it fucking is!”

Mercy jumps up.

“I’m not a stupid rookie on her first mission! Who in the right mind _supposes_ that a craft has been shot without seeing it crash? I should have known better!”

The doctor pushes Ana aside, stomping to the operation room.

“It’s a miraclemy healing beam kept her alive! And now they’re keeping her in there!” she points at the door.

“And I can’t do anything about it!”

Clinging on the wall, Mercy starts banging on it.

“I should be inside! I’m Angela Ziegler! I should be the one operating her! I’m the one who got her into this and I should be the one inside!”

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Ana drags the doctor away from the wall.

Mercy starts sobbing.

“I’m sorry Ana...I’m sorry...apparently no one I care about can live in peace...”

The old sniper shakes her violently.

“Would you cut the shit already?”

“Yes, you should have known better. But you couldn’t have shot the aircraft down with that small pistol.”

“I could have told Fareeha...”

“You saved her from certain death. Her being here proves this.”

“I was just doing my job...”

“Now listen Angela.” Ana raises Mercy’s chin, her eyes blazing.

“My daughter is in emergency treatment fighting against death. I’m tired of your bullshit. You did your best. You brought her back. Stop torturing yourself. These are good doctors. They know their job.”

Mercy just stares at her.

“You did good. Now calm down. Calm. Down.”

After a couple seconds Mercy lets out a moan and hugs Ana.

“How can you keep it so cool?”

“Angela, I’ve seen shit back in my day. I’ve lost people. Friends. More. I’m used to it.”

“And I don’t even want to _think_ about the possibility of Fareeha...”

Silence.

“Ana, she’s the love of my life. I can’t lose her.”  
“Me neither child.”

* * *

 

The door opens, omnics and nurses slowly getting out.

Mercy wakes up leaning on the bench, Ana already up and waiting.

The tall doctor finally steps out of the room, pushing the cart with Pharah lying on it.

“She’s stable. She’s still sedated but we expect her to wake up soon. We’re moving her to recovery. Then you’ll be able to visit.”

Ana sighs loudly, while Mercy lets out tears of joy.

“Thank you doctor Monroe. Thank you.”

“I have to say you did a miracle, doctor Ziegler. Your healing beam really saved her.”

Mercy smiles at her lover’s sleeping face. Pharah’s body is covered by a white blanket. She seems relaxed.

“We still have time before she wakes up. Come, join me at the bar.”

Mercy watches Pharah entering the elevator.

She turns to stare at Ana.

She smiles.

“Okay.”


End file.
